Multiple insert cutting tools are commonly used for forming a relatively large bore in a metal workpiece. Typically, a series of cutting inserts, each mounted on a cartridge, are employed to successively rough, semi-finish, and finish the bore by replacing the cutting inserts. The inserts must be precisely located with respect to the axis of rotation of the boring tool. It is also desirable to provide means for quickly changing a cartridge to replace the insert.
The broad purpose of the present invention is to provide an improved boring tool having a pair of replaceable cutting tool inserts mounted on opposite sides of the tool body. In the preferred embodiment of the invention, an adjusting screw is mounted on the tool body along an axis that is perpendicular to the rotary axis of the tool. A pair of cartridge carriers are slidably mounted on the tool body and connected to the adjusting screw.
The adjusting screw has a right-hand thread connected to one of the cartridge carriers, and a left-hand thread connected to the other cartridge carrier. The relationship is such that by rotating the adjusting screw, the two cartridge carriers move either toward or away from the rotating axis of the cutting tool. By precisely adjusting the adjusting screw, the cutting tool inserts can be precisely moved to their cutting positions. Novel structure for fastening the cartridge carriers to the tool body, and the two supporting cartridges to the cartridge carrier are also disclosed.
Still further objects and advantages of the invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention pertains upon reference to the following detailed description.